


Just Us

by babybirdblues



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Ra's and Alfred, Tim despairs, boys being stupid, but it still has really fluffy bits, gen relationship for nearly all of them, have contests over who is the better grandpa, it was supposed to be really fluffy, my attempts at humour, then it got sad, to lighten the sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that he doesn't try mind you.  But when you have a friend who can find you by listening for your heartbeat - the sound of your voice, the way you breathe, the way you walk - it's kind of hard to hide.  Frankly he doesn't want to.  So, when he finds himself spirited away from his tiny could-be apartment somewhere in the bowels of London Tim can't bring himself to be mad.  Especially since Bart is talking his ear off and doing all the hard work: like carrying him over the English Channel and into Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> for len-yan on tumblr. I'm not sure if she has an AO3 account owo if she does I'll update that

It doesn't take long for Tim to fade out of Gotham.

He sort knew it was coming.  He predicted it he thinks.  Back before he first began looking for Bruce.  Back before he lost everything that made Tim, Tim - when he first lost Kon, and then Bart and Steph and _Dad_.  Back before when he still had his spleen and didn't make deals with Ra's al Ghul.  Back before when he hadn't been ready to die.

There's nothing in Gotham for Tim anymore. 

(Nothing but a family who doesn't want him at least.)

Tim's ready to fade out of everything by the end of it all.

He doesn't get the chance.

Not that he doesn't try mind you.  But when you have a friend who can find you by listening for your heartbeat - the sound of your voice, the way you breathe, the way you walk - it's kind of hard to hide.  Frankly he doesn't want to.  So, when he finds himself spirited away from his tiny could-be apartment somewhere in the bowels of London Tim can't bring himself to be mad.  Especially since Bart is talking his ear off and doing all the hard work: like carrying him over the English Channel and into Paris.

When they stop they're standing on the steps of the Notre Dame.  It's breathtaking.  So much in fact that Tim doesn't notice Kon until he's being crushed in a hug.  He flails at first, pushing and wiggling, trying to free himself.  It is three-quarters defense and a quarter surprise.  Only Kon being a Kyrptonian saves him from the knife that Tim manages to get out.

" _Don't do that_."

Kon looks incredibly guilty as he slowly let's go of Tim.  It could be due to the fact that Tim keeps repeating the same phrase over and over.  But it's probably just Tim in general.  "I'm sorry man."

Bart looks even worse.  He's still.  Still and silent and everything that Tim has come to know is the complete opposite of Bart.  He can almost feel his heart break.

(But he's the one who is causing be like this.)

Tim flinches a bit when Kon reaches forwards.  But he doesn't get a chance to back away because Bart's screaming and flying into him, which in turn sends him spiralling into Kon's chest.  Tim can't even move from there because Bart wraps around him, somehow wiggling into the empty spaces between him and Kon, sobbing about the creepy Frenchman who tried to buy him.

"Bart.  What are you six?  You're a _superhero_."  Tim can't fully believe that Bart's making a scene over something like this, on the steps of Notre Dame on top of that.  It's when Kon bursts out laughing that Tim realises that no, he didn't think that bit; he actually did say it out loud.  Bart looks a bit scandalised.

"Tim!"

It's all he can do to shrug.  He can feel the steadily rising heat of a blush working its way up his neck.  But Kon's already drawing Bart into an argument, winking in an over exaggerated way.  Bart turns then, a pout on his lips and whining ready on his tongue.  It's a game they used to play.

A game they still apparently play.

The air in Tim's lungs seems to leave him then.  The world focuses down to Kon, Bart and Tim, this second: Kon laughing, Bart pretending to be offended, and Tim pretending to be exasperated.  Kon shifts.  Bart throws his hands up.  Tim breathes again.

Somehow he registers Bart ranting at Kon that at least _he_ \- meaning Bart of course - is at least trying to make Tim smile and get him to go places with them.  That was the whole point of the trip wasn't it?  Tim can't believe they're such dorks that they thought they had to trick him into this.  He would have come by himself.

(Would he really?)

Clearing his throat, Tim rolls his eyes as both Kon and Bart jump.  They'd forgotten he was there.  Typical.  Well, he can't let that happen.  So, putting on his best Robin face he places his hands on his hips and stares at them.  It takes less than a minute for them to start fidgeting and trying to place the blame on each other.

Tim can feel the hesitant smile blooming on his face.  It completely ruins the stern look he was going for.  But he can't be angry.  "So where are we going?"

Kon looks at Bart.  Bart looks at Kon.

They both look at Tim.

He can't help the laughter that bubbles up out his throat.  He doesn't remember the last time he's laughed.  The last time he's felt weightless.

(Without being in the middle of a freefall to his death.)

It's nice.

\------

They visit Rome first.  Kon wanted to see the Coliseum.  He said they could pretend Bart was one of the lions they used to release on the Gladiators.  Tim can be the Emperor and Kon can be the Gladiator.  Tim doesn't point out that Kon would be the slave then.  He _thinks_ Kon knows the actual history.  He's probably just being stupid to get a grin. 

_"It's the hair you know?  Look a bit like a lion's mane."_

_"Aw yes.  See Tim, Kon thinks my hair looks cool!"_

_"Well it's all soft and fluffy and Bart even has the big feet.  Like a lion cub that still has to grow."_

It works.  They even visit the Bocca de la Verità.  Kon, the jerk that he is, sticks his fingers in the opening declaring, "I am too sexy for this world."  He screams - high pitched and obviously fake after the shock of it is gone - making both Tim and Bart jolt in surprise.  "My fingers are gone!  It ate them."

Bart mutters obscenities once he's zoomed back.  Tim just flaps his hands uselessly, trying to decide if it's worth hitting Kon over.  It's not.  Bart probably would have thought of doing the same thing given a few more minutes.

(Both of them are _six_ , really.)

Slowly they make their way through Italy.  Tim may drink a lot of wine in some of the bars and Kon might elbow Bart while pretending not to notice.  But overall it's nice.  In Verona they make a stop at the statue of Romeo and Juliet.  Kon spends a ridiculous amount of time fondling Juliet's breast.

He looks offended when Tim turns a judging stare on him.  "Hey man, it's for luck."

Bart is off securing them lunch at the nearby market.  So, Tim doesn't feel too bad when he makes Kon choke on his next breath.  "We could have gone to Florence, there's a pig there you can stroke the balls of."

It takes a few minutes but Kon, through his laughter, insists that Juliet's breasts are better, thank you.  Maybe another day he'll try the balls.

He manages to forget about nearly everything and enjoy the time with his friends.  That is until they've moved onto Athens and then the rest of Greece.  They're in the Parthenon - "Hey do you think Double W would smite me if I said Athena was hot?"  "Yes Kon.  Yes she would." - when Tim sees someone who resembles Dick.  The man moves in his peripheral vision.  At first it doesn't register that he looks near identical to Dick, mostly because he's trying to get Bart down from on top of one of the broken pillars.  But when it does, it's like a punch to the gut. 

The good thing is that it gets Bart off the pillar.

The bad thing is that he feels like he's drowning.

He has no Kevlar to protect him.  No Dick to seem-to-be grudgingly hug.  No Red Robin to fix things.  No mission to focus on.  No plans to make.  No Alfred to call.  No control over anything (not really).  No _family_.

Tim's shaking when Bart tentatively takes his hand.

(Breathing becomes difficult again.)

He wants to say that he's okay after that.  But sometimes he's not.  It's all right though.  Because.

Because -

_"Tim.  Tim buddy, I need you to breathe okay?  Bart can you go book us a room, we gotta get Tim outta this crowd."_

\- when Tim starts to drift, starts to fade out and withdraw, either Bart or Kon is always there.  Mostly they just talk to him.  Sometimes they have to hold on.  It's more apparent in places where Tim had been before, where Tim knows that they - his family - had been before. 

Somewhere along the line they end up in Tibet.  It's a stopover Tim thinks.  But it's a hard one.  One that reminds him so much of - he doesn't think Kon lets go of him the entire Tim he's there, like he and Bart are afraid Tim's going to disappear on them.  Tim doesn't remember much of it - _"come on man, it's okay.  We're here, not going anywhere.  Haven't since we started travelling and man, are airplanes **slow**."_ \- just Kon's solid weight at his back and the murmured reassurances.

Hong Kong is a place Tim would like to visit.  But Cass is there - as are memories of Lady Shiva.  Tim doesn't think that he could handle that.  So he doesn't mention his desire to see the city.  He doesn't mention his desire to see if Cass would come find them - come find him.  If he's still wanted by her.

(He's scared to.)

Bart suggests Cairo once.  But he immediate backtracks the moment his eyes land on Tim.  It must have been something in his eyes.  It doesn't really matter though, because they end up somewhere in Canada right after the suggestion - Thunder Bay Tim wants to say?  It's peaceful, since they're not actually in the city.  He can actually see the stars during the night.

"I bet I can ride a moose."

Tim looks up from his book at that comment.  He has to: except he's not sure if he can actually think of something that will get Kon and Bart to not try to find and ride a moose.  The click of his mouth closing is audible in the still evening.  It takes five minutes and a scream from somewhere to the west of their cabin for Tim to decide the roof is a safer place to be.

About half an hour later Kon jogs back carrying a very bruised and battered Bart over his shoulder.  They're both grinning.  They're idiots though, because really who tries to ride a moose?  Who actually rides a moose?  Sighing the grapes Tim's eating become suitable projectiles; their loss is not greatly suffered as he has more in the kitchen.

\------

Eventually, after six months of travelling, Tim leads them to Hong Kong.  Bart and Kon are okay with it - completely okay with it - even if they enter a mode of extreme overprotection.  It takes three days but Tim gets the courage to email Cass.  He asks her if they can meet for coffee.  She replies promptly and positively.  She says she misses him and hopes that he is all right.  To bring his friends with him if he'd like.

Kon is tense, angry and doesn't believe that it will be okay.  Bart is just nervous and well, extremely fidgety.  Tim tries his hardest not to be either.  But that leaves scared and he refuses to be scared right now - not when he's doing okay.  So he is calm.

Because it will be okay.

Cass will be there like she said in her email.  They'll talk and then Tim will go with Kon and Bart again.  Maybe down to Australia this time - except that might be a bad idea, since Bart and Kon might decide to fight a kangaroo or a crocodile. 

It will be okay.

Kon and Bart will see.  Everything will be okay.

Tim will be okay.

(He was wrong.)

It's not Cass who waits for him.  Well, all right, it is Cass.  But she's not alone.

Tim's heart plummets.  He's sure that one doesn't need super-hearing to notice the sharp intake of breath that nearly chokes him.  Kon certainly doesn't need his being as close as he is.  Bart has a hold of his arm, seemingly ready to race them out of the small restaurant.  But they've already been spotted and -

"Tim!"

\- Dick's crushing Tim to his chest in seconds.

The noise Tim wants to make is cut off when he bites his lip.  He knows that if he makes a noise of protest, Kon will have Bart spirit him away in seconds.  But Tim.  Tim is okay.  It's just Dick.  Cass and Dick are okay.

"Where have you _been_?  You just weren't there.  We looked everywhere for you and-"

Something like a half-sob, half-laugh works up Tim's throat.  Tim was there the entire time.  The entire time.  Not like any of them cared, did they? 

(Where has he been?)

He looks past Dick's shoulder then.  Cass is staring back at him.  She does nothing to stop the flow of words Dick is spewing, but there is a crease between her eyebrows.  When his eyes flicker down to her fists, they are clenched and shaking.

"-so you have to come home now.  We can forget about this and I'm sure everything will work out.  We'll get you help.  You're just confused.  It's okay.  You're not right I know."

Tim takes a deep breath.

He smiles at Cass, even as he blinks away hot tears, and pushes away from Dick.  It takes a lot of effort to ignore the way Dick stumbles, the way he gasps and looks hurt.  It takes even more effort to turn away from them both.  To turn his back to them - mostly because his instincts are screaming at him that's he's making himself a target. 

But there is one thing Tim is sure of right now: Kon and Bart - they're his family - are not going to let anything hurt him. 

(Including himself.) 

So, when Dick's hand lands on his shoulder, Tim knows it is okay to let his voice crack.  He knows it is okay to practically shout.  To let everything out for once.

"No Dick.  No.  I was there.  I was _there_ for so long.  I never wanted to be Robin for that long.  I never wanted to be Batman.  _I never wanted any of that_.  I'm so tired and," his voice steadies when he feels Kon's TTK remove Dick's hand.  "and I don't want to go back.  It's okay for me not to want to.  I'm safer out here.  I am.  And.  I want the sun Dick.  I want the sun not the forever-night that is Gotham."

Tim aches.

Bart is smiling so brightly at him, even as Dick screams at his back.  It helps convince him to take the steps forwards.  Because otherwise, he doesn't think he'd be able to.  Doesn't think he'd be able to not break.  Shakily, he moves out of the restaurant beside Bart - only vaguely registering that Kon stays behind. 

He's proud of himself.  So very proud of himself: even more so when he doesn't flinch when Cass is there beside him.  She doesn't say anything though.  Just carefully holds out her arms and waits for Tim to step into them.

She feels like home when he does.  It's a bittersweet feeling.  Because that home, the one they shared, never wanted him.  He'll always be willing to share his home with her.  But he needs to find a new one first.

(and he will.)

\------

They've been at the hotel for an hour when Tim sends Bart back to retrieve Kon.  He knows Kon's going to stay there.  At least until he's vented but there's no point.  Tim's said his piece.  Tim's okay.  Really.  He's going to be, at least.

Batman's Rogue gallery will probably be ecstatic when they discover that Red Robin is planning to never come back.  He knows Ra's is at least happy to leave him be.  They found that out when they were briefly in Turkey.  Those few days weren't as nice - in general - as the rest of the days the three have spent travelling.

Laughing softly to himself Tim shuffles into the bedroom.  He barely has time to switch on the lights before he's thrown across the room.  His head hits the wall with a harsh crack.  He doesn't need to look to know there's going to be blood.

"Look at you Pretender," Jason towers over him, eyes glinting with a certain madness.  "Having fun.  You are right?  Making everyone search you out?"

Tim gasps.  The words he wants won't form.  He wants to say the same things he said to Dick.  He wants to say he never wanted to be Robin forever.  He doesn't want to be there.  But then Jason crushes Tim's ankle under a booted foot and it's all he can do not to scream.

"Fucking perfect Robin.  Brightest son."

Jason doesn't even seem to be paying attention even more.  Only when Tim moves do Jason's eyes focus on him again.

"You're.  You're abandoning her you know that?  Running away like a - a fucking coward.  Quitting like you always.  Made fucking speeches about.  Weren't you the little golden boy?" he sneers, bending down to tilt Tim's head up.  "You're nothing but a waste.  Gotham doesn't want you.  Neither do we - come to think about it.  None of us sure as hell loves you."

There's a flicker in Jason's eyes when Tim bites through his lip, choking on a sob.  His fingers claw at Jason's arm, doing no damage to the leather of his coat. 

A wicked smile curves across Jason's lips.  He leans closer still, whispering, "Instead of playing games pretender maybe you should just-"

Jason is ripped away then.  Kon is furious, growling in anger.  All Jason does is laugh - laugh in that crazy way.  The way the he laughs when the Pit's influence becomes too much and he's not Jason anymore. 

"I'm fine!"

The words are enough to give Kon pause.  Jason's out the window in seconds.  When Kon appears like he's thinking of giving chase, Tim repeats them.  Over and over until he's crying them.  It's no wonder Kon doesn't look convinced.  But it's okay, as long as he stays.  Bart was gone within the first few seconds, probably to find a doctor that would make house calls.  Or Cass.  One of the two.  Tim's not entirely picky at the moment.

"I'm fine."

(He'll repeat it until he is.)

When a note flutters down from the bed, he can't help that his laughter is a little hysterical.

_'Dear Master Tim, I hope to find you well.  Enclosed are a few of your belongings you left behind.  Hopefully Cassandra will deliver them to you in a timely manner.  I await news of your health.  I am always here if you need me.  Oh yes, before I forget Master Tim, do remember that I love you.  I shall not have you wallowing like Master Bruce; it is my hope I managed to at least instill better feelings into you.  Sincerely your loving grandfather, Alfred.'_

\------

It's been three months (eight days, five hours and twenty-seven minutes) since Hong Kong.  Tim only keeps track because he's keeping track of his recovery.  It's something he has to do for himself.  Leslie suggested it when he got into contact with her over Jason.  She was not pleased that Tim was more concerned over his brother than himself.  But she just tells him to take care of himself.

He's grateful.

She's there if he needs her though.  She made sure to give him a half-hour lecture on that fact.  Truthfully he didn't need to listen to Leslie cursing Bruce for most of it.  Though, he does admit it was kind of nice: hearing someone else - other than Kon and Bart - label his faults.  In the end she did extract a promise to call her if he needed the help.  He might even end up keeping it.

Anyways, it's been three months since Hong Kong and nine since they began travelling in full.  Kon and Bart have to get back Stateside.  They've been gone long a very long time and while it is true they can be anywhere in seconds, they've spent most of their time just being with Tim. They don't want leave and return to their duties, Tim knows, but they have to.  He's okay.  He really is.

"We should go to Italy again.  See Juliet again and stroke her breast for luck.  Maybe this time you can fondle the pig's balls."

Kon makes a face but they agree easily.  Probably due to how easily Tim is smiling now and how they can leave him alone for a few hours and he'll still be smiling when they come back.  How he takes the initiative to leave them to their own devices.

Bart wants to go see the Bocca de la Verità again.  In fact he wants to go back and see everything they saw their first trip.  It'll be time consuming and maybe a little boring.  Tim is oddly okay with that.

When they get to the Bocca, Tim grins wickedly behind his friends.  Slowly running his fingers across the stone, he slips his fingers into the opening.  "I'm too sexy for this world."  He screams overdramatically, clutching his hand awkwardly to his chest.

Tim is ecstatic when Bart nearly has a heart attack.  His smaller friend is not amused, especially since Kon falls over laughing.  He doesn't appear to remember the visit six months ago when Kon pulled the exact same stunt.  But his frown eases as Tim's laughter echoes through the room, rich and clear as it tumbles through Kon's deeper guffaws.

"I hate you both."

He obviously doesn't, so they don't take the words to heart.  Instead they run out ahead of him.  He tackles them before they get too far.  Kon doesn't fall.  Solid Super that he is just laughs when Bart screeches as he takes Tim to the incredibly hard ground.

"Ow."

"You okay man?"  Kon looks down at the mess of limbs they make, heroically staving off chuckles.

"I just had a hundred pounds of Tri Force slam into me.  Should I be?"

"Hey.  I think I should be offended!"

Tim doesn't have to look to know that Bart is pouting on his back.  He shares another grin with Kon, exaggerating the groan when Bart prods his shoulders.  Eventually they get sorted.  They end up in the market buying as much food as they think they can eat.  The one vendor nearly cries at the amount Bart buys.  Settling off to the side to eat Tim is content.

"I'm going to be okay when you two head back to the States, you know that right?  Anyways, you're only a call away."

\------

Before they left for the States Kon and Bart set Tim up with a bunch of contacts - not that he really needed them.  Seriously, just because he's not Red Robin or Timothy Wayne anymore doesn't mean he didn't have contacts.  In fact, most of his contacts didn't know him as Red Robin or Timothy Wayne.  Also, Ra's still checks up on him, which was actually sort of unnerving the first few times.  Except, all he wanted was a game of chess.  Tim has to admit their games are rather fun.  So is breaking Ra's computers while they're playing.

(Ra's seems to enjoy the game now too, sort of like a doting grandfather.)

Among the contacts Kon left was Lois.  Through Lois Tim got many freelance jobs as a photographer.  It takes him travelling, so he's never in one place for too long, and he never has to go back to the States.  One day he probably will.  One day when it's been more than just a year and some odd months.  But for now he's content to stay away.

The thing he loves most though is that he doesn't hurt when he takes photographs anymore.  Before there was an ache, a remembrance of the nights out on 'patrol' with Batman and Robin in his youth, the quick photos of the family when no one else was looking.  Now it's all about the story and Tim's love for the art.

If some days he consults with some of the heroes in different countries, helps them with their Rogues, well, he's okay.  He's an adult and perfectly capable of juggling two jobs at once.  Maybe one day he'll dawn a suit again - wear a cowl, a cape and a pair of tights - but for now he's content with what he's doing.

(He's finally living instead of dying.)

Grinning to himself he snaps a picture of the rooftops of the Mezquita de Cordoba with his phone.  They've been playing this game for a while.  He'll take an obscure picture and then send it to Kon and Bart.  One of them will find it - or both of them if they have time - and then they'll take a photo with themselves in it, sending it back.  It's the only warning Tim will have before he's kidnapped for lunch or dinner.  Sometimes just a night out.  It's his way of requesting time with them.  It's also easier than calling out for Kon, not knowing if they're in the middle of a battle.  This way they can take their time.

Looking at the Mezquita, he figures they'll have an easier time with this photograph.  Last time he sent a photograph of the doors to the Edinburgh Castle.  It took them over a day - nearly a day and a half - to get back to him.  He supposes that's what he gets for taking a photograph of one of the thousands of photographs of castles in Europe.  They're also not allowed to cheat and tune into his heartbeat.

A few hours later his phone buzzes in his pocket while he's eating lunch.  The image of Connor holding onto Kon's arm above the Mezquita's roof makes him grin, even as Bart appears in the chair across from him.

"Bringing Connor today?"

"Ye-p!" Bart pops his 'p' as he steals Tim's spoon, taking a bite of his gazpacho.  Bart's wandering fingers inch towards his honeyed lamb soon after, causing Tim to slap it.

"Where would Kon and Connor be?"

"Dunno.  They were slow.  Left them behind."

Tim rolls his eyes.  Of course Bart did.  He did the same thing with Cassie and Kon last time and Rose the time before that.  Settling in for the wait, they spend the next few minutes fighting over Tim's lunch.  Bart doesn't actually try all that hard to get it though - they, Kon and Bart, spend so much time getting Tim to eat it's more a habit than anything else.

He's just about finished when Connor comes grumbling up to their table.  His frown doesn't last long when he sees Tim though.  In fact, the small smile that lights up his face makes Tim glad Kon and Bart, obviously, kidnapped him for today.

"You look better Tim, healthier.  I'm glad."

Feeling mischievous, Tim makes sure to Kon between them.  If only because the next few sentences are sure to get him tackled.  "And you have a marvelous hickey on your neck.  You and Jaime are getting on that well huh?"

Laughing he runs down the streets, waving to the vendors who recognise him and shout greetings.  Connor is hot on his heels shouting threats Tim's pretty sure he's going to follow through with.

\------

When he gets back to his current hotel - after an extremely long day, but incredibly relaxing day - he chews on his lip, eyeing his computer.  Quickly, before he can regret it, he signs onto it and opens and email.  He ensures the email is as secure as he can get it before sending.  It'll probably still be read by someone other than her.  But at least this way the meeting will be on his terms.

He's okay with that.

In fact, he's pretty sure he wants to see them again.

_'Cass.  Up for some coffee?'_

 


End file.
